Aunt Steph and the Girls invade Rangman
by zigity101
Summary: What happenes when Stephanie takes Valerie's kids for the weekend, and Valerie suggests that they stay at Rangeman? What happenes when Steph fids a song that matches her and Ranger?
1. Chapter 1

Aunt Steph and the girls invade Rangeman.

_this is my first story, it's kind of a songfic plus chapter story. let me know what you think. :) Rated T for language._

" Sure Valerie I'll take the girls for the weekend. Yeah, you and Albert deserve some time alone. Yes, you can drop them off tomorrow morning at 9. Hope you have fun. Yeah. See you tomorrow. Goodnight."

My name is Stephanie Plum. I am 5'6". With brown, curly hair. Blue eyes. No boyfriend. Me and my EX Joe Morelli decided that we were good at being friends but not BF/GF. So we are friends. I am a bond enforcement agent, AKA bounty hunter. I go after FTAs ( Failure To Appears) for my cousin Vinny.

I sometimes get help from Lula, a 'ho turned file clerk. She wears spandex of neon colors, and that are at least 3 sizes to small. She is a full figured woman who never hides from the truth. Except when Ranger is involved.

Ranger is my mentor/best friend/ sometimes employer/ one time lover. He is Cuban-American and is a Sex God!!! He is very muscular in all the right places. Ranger is a street name left over from the days he served in the Special Forces. His real name is Ricardo Carlos Manoso. I know for sure that I love him and I am pretty sure I am in love with him. Now that Joe and I are off there is no guilt.

I woke up the next morning to my alarm clock blaring in my ear. I sat up and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. Ranger. I rolled out of bed and towards the smell of coffee. Ranger was leaning up against the counter drinking coffee. There was a Tasty Pastry bag next to him.

"Morning Babe."

"Mmmmm, morning. Whatcha bring me batman?"

"Your favorite Babe, what else?" He sounded slightly amused

"Thank You Ranger. But did you need something Mary Alice and Angie will be here at 9."

"Why?" He sounded a little disappointed.

"Valerie and Albert are going away for the weekend so I offered to take the girls. Why did you have something else in mind?" I asked over the rim of my coffee cup.

"Well maybe." He leaned into my face to give me a bonemelting kiss. That man is so good at kissing.

"What was that for?"

"Just cause. Bring Mary Alice to Rangeman for dinner later."

"Ok Batman, now get out before Valerie leaves Albert to go after you." I shoved him towards the door playfully.

"Ok Babe, I'll see you later though." With that he gave me a lighter kiss goodbye.

"Bye Batman." And he was gone.

After I had showered. Layed out 3 sleeping bags in a fort like place I made of pillows and chairs and blankets. I heard someone knocking on the door. I opened the 2 code locks and the deadbolt and the key lock and opened the door to Valerie and the girls and invited them in.

"Steph is it ok if you take them to Rangeman for the weekend?"

"Sure Val. I'll Call Ranger later he will probable let me." I knew Ranger would never deny me.

"Thank you Steph."

"Are you sure you want them at Rangeman Val? There are a buch of guys there but they all have a softspot for kids. I am not putting them down but are you sure?"

"Of coarse I am sure they are big security guys right?" I nodded " Ok then, I don't want to have to worry about them when I am away."

"Ok Val. Whatever you want. We will head over there once I am packed."

"Thank you so much Steph."

"Welcome Val."

"Ok bye girls."

"Bye Mama." They both hugged and kissed her.

"Bye Steph."

"Bye Val." And with that she was gone. So I hit speed dial 1. Ranger picked up on the 2nd ring.

"Yo."

" Yo yourself."

"Babe I just left whats up?"

"Valerie wanted the girls to stay at Rangeman because of my break in record, and she doesn't want to worry about the girls."

"Ok Babe, do you want an apartment or will you stay on 7?"

"I was hoping to stay on 7. If that's ok."

"Sure Babe." I heard him smiling on the other side of the phone.

"We will be over in an hour or 2."

"Ok Babe. See you then." Then he hung up. He was getting better at saying goodbye.

"Ok girls you all packed?"

"Yes Aunt Steph. Does Rangeman have a pool?" Angie asked looking hopeful.

"No, but Ranger has a big tub that you can play in."

"Thanks Aunt Steph."

"Does Rangeman have a place for horses to run?" Asked Mary Alice.

"They have a gym that is so big you can run around as much as you want."

"Thanks Aunt Steph." She galloped to the t.v. and turned on Disney Channel. There was a chimerical for Radio Disney.

"Aunt Steph do you know the station for Radio Disney?"

"No but I can find out."

"Thank you Aunt Steph." After that I went to pack I was finished after a little more then an hour.

"Ready Girls?"

"Sure Aunt Steph. But can wwe get a snack I'm hungry."Angie was so polite

"Yeah me too." Chimed in Mary Alice as she galloped towards her bags.

"McDonalds?"

"Yea!" They both cheered and we were off.

After we got our food we made our way towards Rangeman. I tuned the station to Radio Disney. It started singing, "All for one" from High School Musical 2 as so Angie explained.

Then the song ended and the announcer came on.

"That was "All For One" From HSM2. Now it's "He Could Be The One" By Miley Cyrus. Hope you enjoy it." Mary Alice and Angie screamed.

"We love this song Aunt Steph." They both explaned. Then they started singing along.

Smooth Talkin'

So rockin'

He's got everything a girl's wantin'

Wow this is sounding a lot like Ranger.

Guitar cutie, He plays it groovy!

And I can't keep myself from doing something stupid.

I think I could do that with him there or not.

Think I'm really falling for his smile

Get butterflies when he says my name

I get more of hot flashes then butterflies.

He's got something special

He's got something special

And when he's looking at me I want to get all sentimental.

What the hell is sentimental?

He's got something special

He's got something special

I can hardly breathe, something's telling me, telling me maybe he could be the one.

Hmmm I never thought of Ranger being the one but now that I look at it I could see that just a little.

He's got something special

He's Lightning

Sparks are flyin'

They are so flying around me.

Everywhere I go he's always on my mind and I'm goin' crazy

About him lately

And I can't help myself from how my heart is racing.

Think I'm really digging on his vibe

This song is so much like Ranger and Me. I really do dig his vibe.

He really blows me away

He's got something special

He's got something special

Ranger is definitely special. And I love him.

And he's got a way of making me feel like everything I do is perfectly fine

He does always help. At anytime in the day.

The stars are aligned when I'm with him.

And I'm so into him

He's got something special

He's got something special

And when he's looking at me I want to get all sentimaental

He's got something special

He's got something special

I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe he could be the one.

He Could Be The One.

Ranger could so be my one. I must have been daydreaming because before I knew it Angie was yelling at me.

"Aunt Steph look out!!!" I look up to see a car coming straight at me. CRASH!!! I kept thinking about that song and Ranger and how much my chest hurt, before I saw black and felt myself drifting off to sleep hearing Angie and Mary Alice Screaming my name.

Ranger's Point of Veiw

"Boss come here!!!!" Woddy was yelling at me I ran over to see what was up.

"What Woddy? What happened?"Panic started to fill my chest what if it was Steph?

"It's Steph Sir. Her blip just went offline 4 minuets ago and I knew she knew how to turn it off but then a call went out over the police scanner that there was a front end crash at Steph's exact point befor she went offline." Woddy was yelling now scared out of his mind. So was I.

"A team lets move get equipment fast then go to the crash. Grab Walky Talkies on the way out. MOVE!!!!" I ran to get into my Porsche 911 turbo. I got to the crash cite in 10 minuets. I ran up to the car and found Steph lying with her head leaning against the broken window. I was pulled away by the fireman with the jaws of life. I found Mary Alice and Angie standing with Big dog and Costanza. I ran over to them.

"Costandza what happened?" Angie spoke first threw her tears.

"Aunt Steph, Mary Alice and I were singing along to a song when a car swerved in front of us and crashed into us 'sniff sniff' is she dead?"

"I'll go see." Costandza ran over and asked the person with the jaws of life and talked for a minuet then ran back over to us. "She is unconscious but alive."

"I'll take them to Steph's mom and I'll meet you at the hospital."

"Ok Manoso. She will be ok, she is a fighter."

"I know thank you." I spoke into my radio telling them the situation.

"Get as many people as you can how are blood compatible with Stephanie Lets Move!!" I got to her parents within 4 minuets and ran to the door and just barged right in. telling them the situation. They all got up but I suggested the grandmother stay behind with the girls now that they just had scrapes and bruises. They knew I ment business so they scurried to organize I told them to meet me at the hospital where Stephanie was at.I made it there just in time to see her being carted off and I waited in the waiting room to fill out her information.

******************************************

_leave me reveiws. I love them. "he could be the one" By Miley Cyrus. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ranger POV

I was still waiting after 2 hours. The waiting room was full of Rangeman employees and people who would give Steph anything. They have already taken a lot of blood from those willing to give, I gave the most. The doctor tried to stop me but I was going to give as much as I could. The doctor came out and looked around the room till his eyes locked with mine. He walked over and I stood up. My head hurt a little but that didn't stop me from standing up and I didn't show it on my face. I was to worried about my Babe.

"Are you here for Stephanie Plum?" I nodded

"Ok well she is in critical condition. She had 4 broken ribs, broke her left leg in 3 places, and she has a major concussion." I immediately sat down, I couldn't feel my legs. She was so helpless. I needed to be with her.

"Are you ok?" The doctor looked generously concerned.

"Ummm, yeah can I see her?" I asked putting a little hope on my face. The doctor nodded and I stood up slowly making sure I could walk. I followed the doctor down different halls till I saw it the scene that would change my life forever.

Steph was laying on the bed hooked up to a bunch of machines. There was a tube in her thought. And 2 IVs one for blood and one for fluids. Plus a heart monitor. She looked so helpless. I sat down next to her and grabbed her hand and caressed her face and hair and kissed every inch of skin I could. Her eyelids were flickering but they wouldn't open, I knew her body was trying but it needed more time to heal.

"Babe I'm here for you and I will never leave."

Steph POV

I could hear beeping and Ranger talking to me telling me I was a fighter and I would make it threw this. I knew is was in deep when I couldn't open my eyes. I missed seeing Ranger and his damn blank face. I miss everything I just wish I could open my eyes. I hate being hurt it puts a fucking spin on my whole day.

Ranger POV

I had been at her side for the last week I have never left her room, I worked from here and I when I did leave it was never for long. I wanted to be the first thing she saw when she woke up. If she woke up. I never liked to think about it but the doctor said there was a 50/50 chance she wouldn't make it. Her blood pressure drooped severely on the 2nd day and she had internal bleeding, turns out there was a shred of glass that was really close to an artery and she had been moved so much that it broke the blood vesicle. It was just a little slice that the doctors were able to repair, they said if I wasn't there she might have died. I am not one to pat myself on the back but I was proud I could help Steph. She meant everything to me. I wish I could tell her that, and have her respond. I have told her over and over that I loved her while she was lying there but she never moved, her eyelids flickered a lot more and more increasingly.

Mrs. Plum and Mr. Plum walked in and asked the usual question. How was she. I told them there was no change. They seemed to accept it they said their words and then Mr. Plum stayed while Mrs. Plum went home to cook dinner.

"Do you love her ummm Ranger is it?"

"You can call me Carlos sir, and yes I do I love her a lot. More then anyone could ever know." I didn't leave my "blank face" on I let my face show my true emotions.

"So Carlos what are you going to do about it?" He wasn't being intimidating he was trying to get me to get my head out of my ass.

"Sir with your permission, I would like you to stay with her while I go buy her the most beautiful ring anyone has ever seen." He nodded and took my hand and took me into a manly hug. With that I went and bought her the most beautiful ring I could find. It was a 14k tow-tone gold 1 7/8 carat t.w. diamond ring. It was beautiful. I payed for it and hurried back to the hospital. When I got to her room her father was still there.

"What did you pick?" He asked. I showed him the ring and he was surprised at the true beauty of it. " How much was it?" I think he was trying to see if I cared which of coarse I didn't.

"It doesn't matter I never looked at prices."

"Good, you must really love her."

"I do sir. Do I have your permission to ask her?"

"Of coarse you do son. Just make sure I get a grandson." I had to laugh

"It will be up to Stephanie." He smiled with approval.

"You pasted my tests. You showed me you truly care about her and that it is her decision to make on things that effect her. You will make her fly. Just don't get careless." He pulled me into another man hug.

"I will sir, thank you. But can you keep this on the DL till I ask her. I don't want her worrying about anything when she is recovering."

"No problem son." With that he left. Valerie and the girls came in next. They were healing wonderfully no permanent damage done. I wish I could say so much for my babe.

Angie walked over to the CD player and put a homemade CD in. It started playing a song that sounded like Miley Cyrus. Julie was a fan. Angie came over to me I never meet her for say I saw her a couple times and I knew her name but I am pretty sure she didn't know my name.

"This was the song we were listening to before someone crashed into us." She nodded towards her mom. Valerie nodded back. Mary Alice started singing along but keeping it quiet. They were singing to Steph. " I don't think Aunt Steph knew it but she was talking to herself the whole song about some guy named Ranger." This caught my attention. She was thinking about me, when she crashed.

"I caused this, I made her crash." I whispered but Valerie heard me. She grabbed my hand and lead me outside Stephanie's door.

"Ranger you didn't cause this a drunk driver crashed into her. She loves you, you can't blame this on yourself. Do you love her?" I looked into her eyes and nodded. I pulled the jewelry box out of my pocket and showed her. She took one look and gasped. She looked at me and pulled me into a hug, it was like a family hug.

"you can't tell anyone. She doesn't need the burg gossip train on her trail while she is healing. Your dad knows I asked his permission but nobody else is to know." She nodded and we headed back inside. The song started over and Angie told everyone that Stephanie said this reminded her of my and her relationship. So I listened and was thinking about it.

Smooth Talkin'

So rockin'

He's got everything a girl's wantin'

Wow Steph was thinking about me what an honor.

Guitar cutie, He plays it groovy!

And I can't keep myself from doing something stupid.

I think she could do that with me there or not but in a good way.

Think I'm really falling for his smile

Get butterflies when he says my name

Steph gets butterflies?

He's got something special

He's got something special

And when he's looking at me I want to get all sentimental.

What the hell is sentimental?

He's got something special

He's got something special

I can hardly breathe, something's telling me, telling me maybe he could be the one.

Stephanie Plum was definitely my one.

He's got something special

He's Lightning

Sparks are flyin'

There are a lot of them when I kiss her.

Everywhere I go he's always on my mind and I'm goin' crazy

About him lately

And I can't help myself from how my heart is racing.

Think I'm really digging on his vibe

This song is so much like my Babe and Me now that I look at it.

He really blows me away

He's got something special

He's got something special

Steph is definitely special. And I love her.

And he's got a way of making me feel like everything I do is perfectly fine

I try to help her fly.

The stars are aligned when I'm with him.

And I'm so into him

He's got something special

He's got something special

And when he's looking at me I want to get all sentimaental

He's got something special

He's got something special

I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe he could be the one.

He Could Be The One.

I started to get distracted while thinking about it. I definitely need my babe in my life. Angie finished the song and looked at me like she just noticed me.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Angie was so polite.

"My name is Ranger. You?" She started to blush.

"Angie." I shook her hand

"Nice to meet you Angie."

"You too." Valerie nodded at me and I smiled a small smile at her.

" Well girls time to go."

"Ok mama let me get my CD." Angie walked towards the CD player but stopped and looked at me. "Will you keep it playing please, Aunt Steph liked that song a lot. It is a nice song and she should listen to something nice while being here in the hospital." I nodded at her and gave her my biggest smile. She ran over to me and hugged me, I quickly looked at Valerie who nodded so I hugged Angie back.

"Bye Aunt Steph get better soon." And they left. I left the CD on and started to think about all the good times Steph and I had together.

Steph POV.

I was hearing things again but this time it was Angie and Mary Alice singing to me. I knew they were scared for me. Hell I was scared for me. I heard her say to Ranger that I was talking out loud, I have got to stop doing that! But I was talking about him. I wasn't coming back from this. I heard them leave and I decided that I was going to wake up.

I tried to open my eyes more and more and I was getting tired. But I wouldn't give up I had to open my eyes. Open. Open. Open! I must have opened my eyes because light came flooding in, I shut my eyes quickly and tried to open them again, this time they stayed open. I looked around the room and spotted Ranger in the corner on his phone, talking to someone. I think it was Tank because he growled, "Tank, watch it." Must be something important. I waited till he was done till I heard, "yes that's right I want to be with her for the rest of my life." Ok back-up he wants to be with me, I tried to smile but the tubes in my mouth made it hard and I hurt. Ranger hung up so I faked sleeping and listened to what he had to say.

"Babe I love you, I don't want to let you go. Come on babe wake up. Please wake up." There goes that damn word. I knew I had to "wake up" now I opened an eye to peek at what he was doing. His head was against the bed, looking very sad I couldn't take it anymore. I coughed and made a show of waking up just for Ranger. He looked up instantly and smiled his biggest smile when he saw I was awake.

"Babe, I'll page your doctor." I nodded. He walked to the phone keeping an eye on me the whole time.

"She's up." The doctor came in after about a minuet.

"look who is awake. Glad to have you back Miss. Plum. How are you feeling?" I pointed to the tube an my mouth and she removed it. Ranger gave me water.

"Much better." I said still horse.

"Ok well you are healing just fine and we would like you to stay for another 4 days for observation. Your concussion healed nicely and your blood artery is completely healed after being shredded by a piece of glass." My eyes nearly bugged out of my head. The doctor just laughed. "It wasn't very bad we managed to repair it lucky you had this man with you or you wouldn't have made it. And the only thing left to heal is you leg and ribs." I nodded. "Stephanie you are very lucky to have this man with you." I nodded and then the doctor left. Ranger come over and I motioned him into the bed. He climbed in and I cuddled up to him.

"Babe, Angie said you were thinking about me when you crashed." He looked slightly pained at me crashing. I knew I was blushing.

"Ranger it wasn't your fault. But did you hear the song?" he nodded.

"Angie and Mary Alice sang to you while I was in here."

"It sounds a lot like me and you. This was the easiest way to tell you."

"By you crashing?" He was making a joke, how cute.

"No I was going to tell you when I got there but I never did." I let out a little sigh.

"you are ok now that's all that matters. I am going to call Tank and tell him to let everyone know your awake."

"Thanks Carlos." Oops. He looked at me then laughed.

"Call me whatever you like." I smiled at him. This deserved me a kiss. How I missed them. Carlos went to the corner and called Tank.

"She is up. Tell everyone." He looked at me fast then whispered to Tank but I overheard. "I am going to ask her right now." He walked over to my bed and pulled a box out of his pocket.

"Babe will you Marry me?" I couldn't speak but I nodded and started to cry. He pulled me into his arms and put the most beautiful ring on my finger, this definitely made up for crashing!!!

********************************************

This is Steph's ring check it out. .com/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/product1%7C10101%7C10001%7C-1%7C990386904%7C15051%7C15051.15057


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It has been 3 weeks after the I got home from the hospital. Ranger and I were getting married but I asked to have it after I had fully healed. He told me to take the ring off when I went out in public so the burg gossip wouldn't get hold of it. Ranger and I were living on the 7th floor of Rangeman. All the guys at Rangeman had been treating me like I was made of glass they wouldn't let me get out of my chair on my own. I know they were just looking out for me but they were a little smothering. I hobbled to Ranger's office and sat down on his lap he seemed a little surprised at first then he took me in and hugged me gingerly. We sat like that for a good 5 minuets till I got restless. I turned to look at him he had his biggest grin on and I tried to mathch but I didn't come very close.

"Ranger can you tell the guys to ease up on me a little?"

"Sure babe."

"I mean I love them being so concerned but I think I can get out of my chair by myself."

"Ok I hear you Babe. I am getting hungry want to go to, I don't know, Pino's." I looked at him skeptically.

"Really?"

"Sure Babe, I'll even eat pizza." Ok something was up.

"Ok Ranger, what's up your sacrificing the temple. What's wrong?" Ranger Sighed!! He just Sighed!!!

"I fucked up. I kinda told my family I had a girlfriend. Now they want to meet you."

"That's all?" I was a little surprised. Ranger was scared.

"Well yeah but you don't know my family and how they can be."

"But you know mine and how coming to dinner meant engagement."

"Yeah but 'sigh' I don't know if they will like you. They will most likely ask if you're the next Rachael."

"That's ok with me as long as your there with me and will comfort me when I get home." I gave him my wolf grin. I don't know why but my sex drive hormones are in over drive. I think it's cause I wasn't eating at my parent's house in 4 weeks.

"Well I know I can promise to that." He gave me his wolf grin. That deserved a kiss, we started making out and one thing led to another and we were on 7 before I knew it. He took me into the bedroom and we made love over and over and over again till we were spread out over the bed entangled with sheets breathing in gasps. He was so fucking good at that. God, I love Ranger.

I looked over at him he looked relaxed, and peaceful. He was looking at me with love in his eyes. He had been so stressed lately I knew he needed some time away.

"Ranger we should go on vacation."

"Babe what brought this on?"

"You look so stressed and I could use sometime away too." I put on my pitiful face.

"Ok Babe, when and where?"

"I was thinking maybe at the end of the week and to maybe Orlando, FL."

The End


End file.
